


Earl Grey tea

by bloodebear



Series: Cafe au!  - Edeleth [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byleth is a pro at flirting, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hubert knows everything, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shameless flirting, your typical cafe! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodebear/pseuds/bloodebear
Summary: Hewwo! Please enjoy this fluffy fic (that'll probably be a series someday) !this is my 1st time contributing to this ship, and i don't know much about fire emblem, but what i do know is that the game looks really fun to play (don't have a switch to play with) and the characters look amazing! also, i love this ship the most, lol.(English isn't my first language, so i'm sorry if there are some grammatical / vocabulary mistakes)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Cafe au!  - Edeleth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833262
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Earl Grey tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo! Please enjoy this fluffy fic (that'll probably be a series someday) ! 
> 
> this is my 1st time contributing to this ship, and i don't know much about fire emblem, but what i do know is that the game looks really fun to play (don't have a switch to play with) and the characters look amazing! also, i love this ship the most, lol. 
> 
> (English isn't my first language, so i'm sorry if there are some grammatical / vocabulary mistakes)

The trees around the park shook lightly as the cold afternoon wind blew on Edelgard’s fair face. Cheeks puffing as she felt the red flush on her cheeks spreading all over her face. Eyes fluttering close as another strong wind blew upon her eyes. Stopping in her tracks, she blinked a couple times before finally opening them again and proceeded upon the pavement. 

  
  


She huffed as she walked a steady pace towards the café she came across weeks ago. It wasn’t that far from her penthouse, just a few minutes walk, so she wouldn’t try to complain much. The weather however, was too cold for her liking. 

  
  


Edelgard wasn’t one to be fond of visiting a coffee place or a restaurant all by herself. She always preferred ordering take-out or delivery food from fast food places; sometimes, Hubert— her childhood best friend and her secretary— would pick up some morning tea for her before she leaves for work. 

  
  


It wasn’t like she couldn’t do it herself. Of course, she could. But, she was just not used to talking with people in real life. In her college days, there were just a few friends that she still kept in touch with, but nothing more than that. Edelgard would always just stutter when people approached her and tried to held a simple conversation with her. That’s one of the reasons why she couldn’t order her food alone in a public place. 

  
  


Sometimes, she would cook up a good food when she was feeling homesick or if she has some free time on her hands. Even then, she would request Hubert’s company to purchase the necessary ingredients for her to cook some homemade dishes she learned from her maids back at her father’s house. 

  
  


Edelgard was also a very busy woman. Just last year, she successfully graduated college with flying colors, and had been rewarded by her father to take his place as the head of her father’s company. Meaning, her father can finally rest at last— as he was still recovering from his sickness— and Edelgard was his only heir, he wouldn’t want the company to go down without a leader. So, in the end he finally chose his daughter to take his place as the rightful heir of the family company that he had built over the past decade. 

  
  


Of course Edelgard didn’t want to seat in the exclusive chair that easily. She wanted to earn it, she needed to earn it; and earned it she did. 

  
  


Edelgard had made a promise to her father and the rest of the employees that she will run the company just like her father did, she would treat the employees fairly and genuinely, she would prove to all of them that she was not just a prissy-rich girl or the daughter of their previous boss. 

  
  


_No._ Edelgard wanted them to trust her and believe in her skills as both a leader and an individual. And in just a few months, she had earned the trust and loyalty of her employees. Edelgard treated them as equals, and while she preferred not to make conversations with people or her employees. she still tried to make them at least comfortable with her, by giving them the recognition they deserve and sometimes small talk. She didn’t want them to be afraid or intimidated by her. Quite the opposite really. 

  
  


Still, the white-haired woman was new to these kinds of things, she’s still trying to improve on making longer conversations with others. 

  
  


Edelgard’s face lit up a bit when the café’s banner told her that they were open. She stopped in her tracks, sighing deeply, before walking slowly towards the entrance and pushed it lightly. Earning a cheerful chime from the bell attached to the glass door. 

  
  


Edelgard stood in line patiently. Taking a look around at the simple interior while waiting for her turn. To say it was simple was a bit of an understatement; she really liked how such simple interior designs made the little café seemed more comfy and warm. Edelgard sighed in relieve when she noticed that there weren’t as many customers in the afternoon. 

  
  


She glanced at the menu for a moment, before finally breaking her gaze towards the barista standing in the cashier counter.

  
  


As the previous customer walked away, Edelgard felt entranced by the soft-blank gaze that the barista was giving her. Teal hair tied back into a low ponytail, as a tuff of her hair could be seen from the cap that she was wearing— _oh, how attractive she looks._

  
  


The white-haired woman stepped closer to the counter absentmindedly, it was as if the barista in front of her was reaching out to her— calling her name. But, of course, that wasn’t the case. Edelgard tried her best not to stare at the attractive barista’s lips. Placing her hands in front of her, she glanced at the menu above them one more time before the barista called out to her. 

  
  


“Hello, welcome! What would you like to order?” The teal-haired barista asks in a soft tone of her voice, giving Edelgard a polite smile. Edelgard blushed slightly, pursing her lips together— trying her best not to stutter, she eventually spoke up, “ _Um—_ can i have a cup of Earl Grey tea, please?” Edelgard winced internally at her strained voice. 

  
  


The heiress’ heart was thumping harder and harder as she thought of the worse scenario, as the barista simply smiled at her again, giving a nod while clicking in her order on the tab in front of her. 

  
  


Edelgard took this opportunity to look around the building once more before the barista said, “What is your name, _miss?_ ” Edelgard turned to the barista with wide eyes as she felt her insides swirling in catastrophe, _“P-pardon?”_ She says, twirling onto the button of her red-blouse nervously, staring at the attractive woman behind the counter. 

  
  


The barista seemed to not notice about her sudden shock, she simply widened her smile and repeated, “What is your name? I need to write it down onto your cup.” The heiress blushed in embarrassment as she realized that the other woman wasn’t actually asking for her name for any particular reason; she was just trying to do her job. By being polite and friendly. 

  
  


“Edelgard.” The heiress told the barista her name, following her gaze as the barista wrote down her name using a marker. 

  
  


Edelgard silently cursed herself for thinking that the barista was actually interested in her. _“This is turning out to be a bad idea after all...”_ she thought, _"Maybe i should've brought Hubert with me--"_ her train of thought was broken off by the soft voice coming from the barista. 

  
  


“Would you like anything else, _miss?_ ” Edelgard shook her head, the ribbons on each side of her hair bouncing along in a rhythm, giving her a small smile. 

  
  


“No, thank you. That’ll be all.” Edelgard says, taking out her wallet to pay for her drink, only to find her gaze towards the barista’s tag name on her chest.

  
  


_“Byleth.”_ The tag said. Edelgard smiled as she repeated the name in her head multiple times silently. Suddenly aware that Byleth was waiting patiently for her, Edelgard bit her lip as she payed for her drink. Byleth gave somewhat of a small smirk, “I’ll be back with your order, _miss_. Oh, and you can wait in one of the chairs there if you’d like.” Pointing at one of the tables near the glass window, Edelgard followed her gaze as she thanked the barista bashfully. 

  
  


Huffing quietly, she plopped down onto the soft plush of the couch, she decided to take out her phone and opened her text message with Hubert. Telling him she was at a café near her house. 

  
  


Edelgard silently prayed that Hubert would reply immediately. As she was hoping to distract herself from the teal-haired barista for a moment. 

  
  


Her prayers was soon heard, as her childhood friend replied to her, saying that he couldn’t believe she was bold enough to go to a public place all by herself. Edelgard couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the sarcastic remark, she quickly typed back to him with rapid fingers, 

  
  


**_Hubert. Please tell me that you don’t expect me to be followed by you every single time i want to go out._ **

  
  


**_Because, i do in fact, want to spend some time to myself, for once._ **

  
  


**_And, plus, i’m more than capable to get out and buy a drink for myself. Thank you very much._ **

  
  


In just a second, Hubert replied,

  
  


  
  


**_Ah. While i do believe that you could, my friend. But, somehow, i feel like something is not going so smoothly as you were trying to imply..._ **

  
  


**_Am i correct, my lady?_ **

  
  


Edelgard scoffed, rolling her eyes at the title he used when he was teasing her, feeling her blood rush against her cheeks. _Hubert had caught her._ She was indeed having a hard time not to think about the attractive woman named Byleth. _How could she not? Who could blame her, really?_

  
  


**_Are you trying to imply something, Hubert?_ **

  
  


Edelgard tapped her thumbs onto her phone, stopping promptly as Hubert replied, 

  
  


**_Hmm,_ **

**_Perhaps..._ **

**_You could tell me about it later, my friend. For now, perhaps, you must focus on the matter in hand...Whatever that is._ **

**_I will be seeing you back in the office, Good day._ **

  
  


Edelgard sighed heavily as she tucked her phone into her jeans’ pocket, playing with her lithe fingers while she waits for her name to be called out. 

  
  


The wait wasn’t that long, as the familiar voice called out her name, she sustained her blush, while maintaining her composure, she walked over to the counter to take her order. 

  
  


Just as she was about to take her drink, Byleth spoke in a somewhat teasing tone; Edelgard could’ve swore that the tone she was using was quite similar to the teasing and flirting tones that her best friend from college, Dorothea used frequently. 

  
  


“Here you go. One cup of Earl Grey for a beautiful lady...” Edelgard tensed at the comment, pursing her lips into a thin smile, she steadied her shaky hand, before leaning in to take her warm tea. 

  
  


“ _Ah—_ Thank you.” Edelgard meekly says, ignoring the fact that her fingers brushed against Byleth’s earlier. 

  
  


Byleth gave her a cheeky smile, leaning in to the counter, she muttered, _“Gosh. You’re cute...”_ There it was. Edelgard froze in place, both hands tightening around the cup, cheeks flaring red. Did the attractive barista really said what she thought she heard? 

  
  


Edelgard’s lilac eyeballs morphed into a saucers, parting her lips slightly at the quiet comment, trying to find her voice to answer, but alas, her attempts turned into a mess of stutters, _“Um, excuse me—?”_ , she started, “ _Did—_ did you say something...?” trying to be discreet, she shifted her weight to the heel of her boots, slowly regaining her composure back. 

  
  


Byleth seemed baffled when she realized what she had just said, hoping that the really cute girl in front of her didn’t hear anything coming out of her mouth. 

  
  


The barista closed her lips with a slap of her hand, and politely smiled at the white-haired woman, “ _Uh—_ nothing. I was just thinking of how cute you—“ Byleth slapped her mouth in reflex, wincing at the slight pain that the slap brought to her lips. 

  
  


All that pain seemed to fade however, when the cute angel in front of her let out a gleeful laugh. Edelgard— was what her name was, Byleth couldn’t help but notice the way her dainty shoulders trembled as she brought a graceful hand to hide her laughter, long eyelashes fluttering close as she seemed to forget that she was in public. Edelgard cleared her throat, glancing at Byleth with a shy smile on her red-painted lips, “ _I’m sorry_ , you were just so funny—“, she sighed in content as she added, “I haven’t laughed like this in a while— so, forgive me for letting loose like that...” 

  
  


“Glad to be of service, _milady,_ ” Byleth replied, “I’m going to be honest and just say that, your smile is really beautiful—“ Byleth blurted out, almost slapping another hand to her mouth when she realized that the comment had slipped away from her throat. Thankfully, Edelgard didn’t seem to mind though. As she let out another quiet laugh, ducking her head, feeling bashful. 

  
  


Byleth silently patted herself in the shoulders after seeing the gorgeous smile and laughter that Edelgard let out. 

  
  


Byleth had to thank her father for this. He had taught Byleth how to be really good at flirting. Never in her years of living did she thought she would use the long-awaited skill she has been keeping away to make a woman swoon. 

  
  


Edelgard took a deep breath before saying, “Well, _um—_ thank you, _again._ For the tea.” She smiled at Byleth, earning a chuckle from the barista, “No problem. Just doing my job,” The white-haired heiress ducked her head again, letting a few strands of hair fall graciously into her face, Edelgard went and tucked them behind her ears, smile still evident on her face. “ _Yes._ Right, _um—_ i should get going.” Edelgard spun around and began walking towards the door with a slight glee and disappointment, she was still hoping that Byleth would give her another sweet comment.

  
  


But, alas, a part of her knew that the barista was just being friendly, and was actually; as she said herself earlier, _‘just doing her job’._

  
  


Edelgard sighed softly, tugging her scarf closer to her nose, as she let the slight tinge of disappointment linger in. 

  
  


Just as she was about to push the tall glass door, she heard frantic footsteps approaching her from behind. 

  
  


Edelgard spun around as she was met with a taller figure, grinning in front of her face. Flustered, she dug her nose farther into the scarf, furrowing her brows in confusion, she tilted her head as Byleth eventually spoke, “I’m working here from Monday to Friday, full-time,” she smiled, giving Edelgard a brown-paper bag. _“For you.”_

  
  


Edelgard had to look up to meet Byleth’s shining eyes, they were very mesmerizing, she thought. The heiress glanced down at the bag, blinking a couple times before finally taking the bag filled with warm-baked goodness. 

  
  


Edelgard smiled politely as she looked up again, meeting Byleth’s charming smile. “Thank you, again. I’ll make sure to come back— _Byleth...?_ ” she tilted her head, glancing at the tag for the second time that day. 

  
  


Byleth gave her a chuckle, “I sure hope you will,” she leaned in to open the door for Edelgard, “Have a good day, _Edelgard._ ” As she gave a last cocky smile, Edelgard smiled for the hundred time that day, she waved at Byleth, “You too.” 

  
  


As Edelgard walked out of the café, she exhaled a deep breath, and smiled again for the hundredth time that day. Feeling warm and giddy, despite the cold weather. 


End file.
